His Daughter
by MacTruckLiv
Summary: Olivia grew up without a dad, and with an alcoholic mother, she never really got the love she needed, so she turned to god, he gave her a baby, and she has now grown up and has passed away happy, with the family and love she always wanted. listen to the song His Daughetr by Molly Kate Kesnter, while reading story.


I had to remove the lyrics of the song for this story, so while reading this story, listen to the song His Daughter by Molly Kate Kestener

-Little Olivia ran from her room as she heard the screaming of her mom and her resent father, she saw what was going on and began crying as she quickly hide behind a shelf in the living room…

-"Olivia! Olivia please go back to your room, mommy will come up and read you a story okay?"

Serena turned and headed back to the kitchen, "Why are you doing this?! Just go! I don't need you! All you do is come home drunk and fight with me! Just leave!" So, Olivia just lost another man that was in her life, were they ever going to stay? Would she ever really have a father figure in her life? As the front door slammed shut Serena went to the kitchen grabbing the bottle from the cabinet and proceeded to drink away her sorrows like everyday…

-Olivia sat there at a party, she promised herself she was here just to have fun and find love… at that party, she got more than she told herself she would, but she wanted this. She leaned up against the wall with Brian as they made out, she picked her up and placed her on the bed and striped her down as she did the same to him. After the party she went home, and grabbed a razor from her dresser draw and began to cut herself on her thighs. The next day at school girls were pointing and laughing at her, calling her slut, whore, bitch, anything you could think of, they called her that. After school she ran to her room and sat on her bed…_**  
**_

-The tears just kept falling, didn't stop, her mom came home once again drunk, and that just made her cry even more, she finally decided to try and see if her god, her father, would hear her and help her, she got down on her knees, and bowed her head and said "If there's a God out there, please hear my prayer.  
I'm lost and I'm scared and I've got nowhere else to go, i've come a long, long way, but I'm not sure I can make it much farther... So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand, to your daughter.

-After that, she changed to try and help God to help her more; maybe if she were better then he would help her out.

-She couldn't believe what she had let happen, she had gone to another party, she had an awesome time with an awesome guy named Elliot, but things got out of hand, at the time she didn't care, she wanted it to happen, but now she was having his baby, his baby boy, maybe this will be her lucky chance, maybe this boy will love her, love her like she's always wanted, but what if he doesn't?

-These were scared tears… she was scared for what was going to be her future, she didn't know what would happen to her and her new baby… Noah and his middle name was Elliot, after the man who got her pregnant…

-About a month after having Noah, she got him a babysitter named Lucy, and got herself a job, she had already done all the training and everything, before she had Noah, she was going to be a detective for New York's Special Victims Unit, she was doing this so that she could help someone from becoming who her mother had become. She went into work for her first day and saw him, Elliot Stabler, Noah's father, but she was never going to tell him that he was her baby's father, what if he took Noah? What if she fell in love with Elliot but he broke her heart, but he obviously didn't remember her, they became partners, for 13 years, but then he left, and she had fallen in love with him, but she never told him, and now she's heartbroken, again.

-She went home sad that day, after hearing that her partner for 13 years had retired, but she went home to love, the love from her now 13 year old son, the love that no other man or boy was able to give to her. She grew old, with her son and family by her side, she had a family and she had the love that she always wanted, a family who knew everything that she had gone through and still loved her, not because they had to, but because they wanted to, because she was an amazingly strong woman.

-She laid there in the hospital bed, with Noah right by her side, she made it this far, because of the love she got when she had Noah, and when she joined NYPD's SVU, she had lived in amazing life of helping and saving people, with Fin and Nick as her brothers, and Amanda as her sister, and John as her uncle, and Cragen as her father, and Elliot as her best friend. After taking her son's hand, she looked into his eyes and began to say, "There is a God up there, who heard my prayer, i was lost and afraid, and I had nowhere else to go. I had no clue, what to do, and then He sent me you."

-She smiled as a tear rolled down her face, her son was balling his eyes out now, her 2 grandsons and 3 granddaughters and her 7 great-grandchildren, and her 2 granddaughters and 3 grandson-in-law's stood outside the room looking in through the glass, she slowly raised her other arm up, signaling all of them to come in, she smiled at her great big family and continued to speak, these words were for everyone of them, to keep and remember, and to hold near and dear to their hearts, "If you're lost and afraid and you feel so alone, don't worry children, 'cause there's a Father who will love you as His own, just like he loved his daughter."

-After saying what she had to, she looked at all of them one last time saying her last goodbye, she smiled and shut her eyes and passed away peacefully, no more pain, no more sorrow, she died happily, she died how she had always wanted, with love, and with family.


End file.
